Love Is Never Flat
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keluarga kecil Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao bersama tiga Trouble Maker mereka -'Cinta itu sehalus udara,langit awan dan hujan'. [EXO/KrisTao/Taoris/Fantao/ With, Lay,Kyungsoo,Sehun/Gs for uke]


**Tittle : Love Is Never Flat**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance – Family –Comedy **

**Cast : **

**-Wu Yi Fan -Huang Zi Tao**

–**Lay ,Sehun, Kyungsoo**

**Warning : Gs for Uke!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Yifan –melonggarkan dasi birunya,kacamata yang bertenger dihidungnya sedikit merosot namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Yifan,jasnya dia bawa ditangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya penuh dengan tas kantor dan satu kotak berisikan cake cantik berbagai rasa. Lelaki yang telah menyandang status sebagai ayah itu baru saja kembali dari mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecilnya –dia adalah salah satu pegawai Bank Nasional yang memiliki posisi penting disana. Karena itu,hari menjelang pergantian tahun pun dia tidak dapat mencicipi libur.

Yifan berhenti didepan sebuh pintu dengan angka **'162'** terpaku rapi. Dia menghela nafas ketika suara gaduh samar-samar terdengar dari dalam sana.

'_Tuhan, aku juga ingin libur'_ batinnya. Yifan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menekan beberapa digit angka dan masuk ke dalam apartement yang sudah sekian lama menjadi saksi bisu bahagia,senang,sedih,marah,kecewa keluarga kecilnya, dan jangan lupakan tingkah abnormal mereka.

"Daddy pulang!" Seru yifan ketika menginjakkan kaki didalam apartement mereka. Jdak! Yifan ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok saat melihat keadaan apartement

"Kyaaaaa! Kyungsoo bukan begitu caranya. Kau bisa mematahkannya!" Suara melengking itu terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Lalu?" Jawab suara lainnya. Setelah itu suara berisik semakin menjadi

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mendapati anak bungsunya – Wu Sehun di atas sofa dengan sikap lilin sementara PSP selalu setia ada di genggamannya. Yifan dan Istrinya sudah biasa melihat sehun dengan posisi itu, tapi yang membuat Yifan lemas seketika adalah banyaknya sampah berserakan disekitar Sehun, mulai dari gumpalahn kertas,plastik,botol minuman kosong,serta bungkus camilan diperparah dengan koleksi DVD dan komik Sehun yang takalah berantakan.

Yifan memijat pangkal hidungnya "Sehun.."

_Bruk!_ –"Argh.." Sehun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika ingin mengambil posisi normal setelah sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya.

"Ya Sehun-ah!" Munculah anak sulung keluarga Wu itu –Wu Yixing berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun yang masih merintih kesakitan memegang bahu kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit tidak?" Yixing memandang cemas ke arah adiknya itu. Sementara Sehun –

Sehun tertawa sok tampan "Tidak apa-apa Jie. Didi-mu ini kuat –" Sehun berpose seperti memiliki otot-otot kekar yang bisa dia pamer dan banggakan, namun –

"Akh! Ah.. ah.." Sehun memegangi bahunya yang sakit.

"Makanya jangan kegatelan sekali" Kini anak tengah keluarga Wu ikut bergabung diruang tengah dengan mangkuk penuh starwberry yang telah dilumuri coklat cair sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bilang mata besar?!"

"Diam kau albino!" Kyungsoo melempar buah strawberry berlumur coklat cair yang cukup banyak tepat mengenai wajah sehun

Sehun menutup matanya –menarik nafas sabar –lalu "Ya! Aku tidak menggangumu jie" Sehun menarik surai panjang sebahu milik Kyungsoo

"Argh! Ya! Lepas bocah!" Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai-gapai rambut Sehun

Sehun yang semakin menjadi pun menarik telinga kanan Kyungsoo "Matilah kau setan!"

"Apa?!" _Bagh! Bugh! Plak!_ –Jiejie dan Didi itu saling menyerang sementara sang sulung –Yixing duduk dengan santai di sofa tempat Sehun bersikap lilin tadi, dia dengan wajah tak ada dosa memakan strawberry Kyungsoo tanpa ada niatan memisahkan meimei dan didinya itu.

Ah Ya, sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan sang ayah tercinta –Yifan masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Anak-anak..." Yifan kembali mencoba menadapat perhatian anak-anaknya, yang sayangnya tidak membuahkan hasil malah semakin menjadi

"Dasar setan enyahlah!" –_Plak!_

"Diam kau albino busuk!" –_Bugh!_

Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun semakin menjadi. Emosi Yifan pun ikut menjadi.

"Anak-anak!" Raung Yifan menghentikan aksi gulat si tengah yang sedang memiting Si bungsu dengan kakinya sementara Si bungsu yang sedang bersiap mengigit tangan kiri si tengah. Si Sulung pun segera berdiri dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Oh.. Daddy sudah pulang? Bawa camilan tidak?" –Yixng

"Yo , Ada buah untukku?" –Kyungsoo

"Hehehe Hello dad. Ada DVD baru?" –Sehun

Yifan kadang merasa ragu, mereka adalah anak-anaknya, dia juga sering menduga mereka tertukar saat di Rumah Sakit atau bisa saja Tuhan salah menurunkan mereka.

"Bereskan dulu DVD-mu Hun. Kyung,panggil 'Daddy' oke? Ini Camilan untuk kalian –eit" Yifan mengangkat tinggi kotak cake itu ketika melihat tatapan beringas anak-anaknya dan Yixing yang berlari cepat ke arahnya.

"Bersihkan dulu semua kekacauan yang kalian buat. Tidak terkecuali dapur Kyung" Yifan menyeringai melihat anak-anaknya seketika lemas mendengar persyaratan ayahnya.

"Selamat bekerja, i love you~" Yifan berjalan santai naik menuju kamar dia dan istrinya

.

.

.

Cklek!

Yifan keluar sehabis membersihkan diri, hanya mengenakkan bathrobe bergambar panda. Langkahnya menuju ruang ganti terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya

_Jdak!_ – "Awh!"

_Klontang! Prang!_ –"Sehun lihat pakai mata jangan pakai lobang hidung!"

"Huwaaa" –_Brak! Srakk!_

"Tidak! DVDku!"

Yifan menghela nafas sabar, sifat istrinya benar-benar menurun pada ketiga anak mereka –ceroboh,berisik,tidak bisa diam,pelupa –tapi dia cinta.

Yifan melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, "Aishh" Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya yang menggantung. Yifan melihat jam digital menujukkan pukul 21.30 "Cepatlah kembali" ujarnya kekanakan

Tiba-tiba Yifan merasa dingin menusuknya "Brrr kenapa dingin sekali" Dai menarik selimut untuk memberikan rasa hangat. Namun dingin masih terasa –tepatnya dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yifan buru-buru memasukan kepalanya kedalam selimut untuk memastikan tubuh bagian bawahnya –ternyata tidak tertutupi bathrobe yang tersingkap "oh.."

"Dad!" Teriakan Sehun yang mirip memanggil pelayan membuyarkan imajinasi kotor Yifan.

"Buatkan kami sesuatu! Cake-nya sudah habis!" Yifan mendengus antara geli dan kesal, anak-anaknya itu benar-benar **food monster**.

"Ya tunggu sebentar lagi!" Sahut Yifan benar-benar seperti pelayan ckck. Setelah sahutannya yang terakhir dengan malas Yifan beranjak menuju ruang pakaian sebelum itu dia menyambar handphonenya –menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Beberapa kali nada sambung, terdengar suara seorang wanita,

'_Hallo?'_ Suara wanita itu tidak jelas terdengar karena bisingnya suara musik bervolume kencang.

"Xiumin-jie? Dimana Zitao?" Yifan menekuk alisnya saat mengetahui bukan sang istri yang menjawab panggilan

'_Jitaow? Ah! Sedang ke toilet'_

"Kalian sedang dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali. Kapan pesta selesai?" Yifan mengapit handphone-nya diantara telinga dan bahu kanan,sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dibawah sana –memakai celana jeans pendeknya.

'_Karoke! Sebentar lagi selesai'_

"Hah? Kare?! Aku tidak bicara tentang sarapan pagimu Jie" Yifan tampan dan cerdas sayangnya gangguan..

'_Karoke! Sudah ya kau menyita waktuku saja'_

Wanita yang disebut Xiumin tadi memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Yifan yang berdumal kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Yifan berdenyut menahan emosi, lalu menatap sehun yang berada didepannya. Sementara sehun sudah memasang 'mata anak anjing' setelah berhasil memecahkan satu botol wine koleksi Yifan.

"Daddy. Maafkan sehun ya~" Rayu Sehun

"Hoekk.." –Kyungsoo

"Ohok.. ohokk.. poop monggu" –Yixing

Sehun mendelik pada kedua jiejie-nya yang sedang menikmati teh jasmine bersama omlet buah buatan Yifan.

"Untungnya Daddy lebih menyayangimu daripada sebotol wine itu,Hun"

"Wohooo! Aku sayang Daddy" Sehun langsung menyosor pipi Yifan, yang disambut tatapan geli dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing

"Jeruk muda makan jeruk tua. Ew" –Kyungsoo

"Pasti liurnya menempel hiii" –Yixing.

Celetukkan dari kedua gadis keluarga Wu itu membuat tawa Yifan menggelegar. Sementara si bungsu menekuk wajahnya. Pecakapan ringan mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga terdengar suara khas pintu apartement dibuka. Disusul seruan seorang wanita yang amat mereka cintai "Mommy pulang!"

Senyum tampan Yifan jelas terlihat ketika melihat dua bongkahan dada? Ehm bibir maksudnya, yang tersenyum pula padanya. Yifan berdiri,kedua tangannya dia rentangkan percaya diri ketika sang pemilik bibir peach itu berjalan mendekat. Tapi..._'Krek'_ patahlah hati seorang Wu Yifan ketika sosok itu malah melewatinya dan mencium ketiga anak mereka. Sementara ketiga **trouble maker** itu menahan tawa melihat sang Daddy yang merana.

"Nasib" –Yixing

"Catatan hati seorang suami" –Kyungsoo

"Pftt menyedihkan" –Sehun

Yifan mengirim tatapan tajam pada anak-anaknya, lalu kembali menatap Huang Zi Tao –sang istri dengan tatapan –sok- kerennya.

"Ehem! Zi" Zitao merasa terpanggil,membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara –Yifan.

"Gege~" Setelah nada manja itu Zitao seketika menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Yifan. Yifan pun dengan senang hati menangkap malaikat cantik itu. Dengan jarak yang dekat, sedekat _if-you-know-what-i-mean _Yifan bisa mencium aroma khas tubuh istrinya yang terasa tajam dan bergairah? Apa?! Itu bukan aroma istrinya, melaikan parfum yang sangat Yifan hafal siapa pemiliknya.

"Cii –" Yixing yang baru akan meledek aksi romantis kedua orang tuanya terpaksa diurungkan, melihat Yifan yang memutus kontak mereka dan menatap tajam Zitao. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kau. Pulang. Bersama. Siapa. Zi?" Yifan menekan nada disetiap kata dalam kalimatnya bersamaan dengan remasan yang semakin kuat di kedua bahu Zitao. Sehun – Kyungsoo bertukar pandang, sepertinya malam tahun baru kali ini dilewati mereka dengan perang es kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh? Henry gege. Ada masalah Yifan ge?" Zitao memasang wajah polosnya, seakan memancing naga bangun

"Damn! Demi upil monggu! Sungguh masalah. Kau tau itu Zitao!" Yifan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

"Apa masalahnya ge?!"

"Dia itu mantan kekasihmu!"

"Tapi –"

"Tetap saja. Sekali mantan tetap mantan!"

"Hanya mengantar pulang saja apa masalahnya?!"

"What the?! Hanya katamu?! Kau bisa pulang bersama **si bantet** itu, kenapa malah pulang bersama lelaki yang hatinya pindah ke lobang hidung!"

Sehun melongo melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar hanya karena 'siapa-yang-mengantar-Zitao-pulang'. Tidak ingin tahun baru kali ini menjadi hancur sia-sia, sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk buka suara.

"Dad! Mom! Sudahilah pertengkaran ini, tak ada guna semua ini. Hanya membuat Sehun dan Jiejie bersedih hati" Sungguh puitis Wu Sehun

Krik. Krik.

–Yixing menahan buang angin

–Kyungsoo mengusap-usap perutnya

–Zitao mual

–Yifan facepalm

.

.

.

Ketiga anak macan itu sudah bosan dengan tontonan dramatis antara sang macan jantan dan macan betina pun berunding bagaimana cara mendamaikan mereka dalam 2 jam. Yixing sebagai yang paling tua pun mengusulkan ide pertama kali

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau... ehm... bagaimana ya?" Duh Yixing.

Kyungsoo memutar kepingan mata besarnya malas, lalu membuka suara "Kita bakar apartement saja. Jeng jeng otomatis mereka akan berbaikan"

Sehun ingin mencekik lalu mencincang kedua jie-jienya "Lantas kita akan tinggal dimana?"

"Beli lagi saja. Kita kan kaya" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Heol. Bagaimana kalau kita kunci mereka didalam kamar berdua. Matikan pendingin ruangan,naikan suhu,kunci ruang pakaian lalu mereka **ah oh ah uh**, boom mereka akan berbaikan setelahnya" Sehun mengakhiri ucapan panjang lebarnya yang disambut seringaian dan anggukkan dari kedua jiejie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, menyadari langkah kaki lain dibelakang pun membalikkan badannya mendapati XingSooHun tengah mengambil posisi seolah-olah tidaki ada apa-apa, bodohnya Yifan tidak curiga akan itu. Ketika baru satu langkah Yifan memasuki kamar, Sehun langsung mendorongnya. Tiga setan –umm XingSooHun maksudnya- menahan tawa. Sementara Kyungsoo mengunci pintu dari luar.

"Ruang pakaian sudah Hun?" Yixing menatap sehun tidak yakin. Namun dibalas tatapan percaya diri oleh sehun yang memegang kunci ruangan tersebut dengan bangganya "Beres"

"Pendingin ruangan?"

Baru Sehun akan membuka mulut, dia teringat sesuatu. Pendingin ruangan itu belum dia matikan. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara ribut dari luar sana pun hanya Yifan abaikan. Dia hanya peduli dengan badannya yang sakit-sakit akibat didorong dari arah belakang oleh Sehun. Bersamaan dengan Yifan yang akan berdiri, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihatlah Zitao yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe bergambar Naga. Yifan yang tidak ingin terlihat konyol didepan istrinya pun merubah posisi seperti sedang melakukan _push up_.

'_Heol, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi' _Zitao berdumal dalam hati melihat tingkah Yifan. Zitap yang masih kesal pun mendapat ide cemerlang untuk menggoda sang suami.

"Yifan~" Zitao memanggil nama Yifan dengan nada menggoda lalu berjalan ke arah ruang pakaian ketika Yifan sudah melihat ke arahnya. Zitao berhenti didepan Yifan yang masih pada posisi push up,

Zitao sengaja melepaskan bathrobe-nya tepat dihadapan Yifan yang menelan liur-nya. "Ups~" alunnya lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Yifan. "Z –zi" Yifan tidak berkedip ketika melihat sang istri menjilat sendiri bibir peach-nya lalu berkedip nakal sebelum berjalan menuju ruang pakaian –yang terkunci.

'_Ugh! Kenapa cepat sekali –'_ Yifan mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana perlahan bangun melihat tubuh **sexy** sang istri. _'Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkannya'_ Yifan pun berdiri cepat menghampiri Zitao yang kini tengah berwajah panik ketika mencoba membuka ruang pakaian namun tidak berhasil sedari tadi.

'_Matilah kau Zitao!'_ rutuk Zitao ketika melihat Yifan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah –menahan nafsu. Zitao pun makin brutal mencoba membuka pintu ruangan dimana semua pakaian serta aksesoris miliknya dan Yifan berada.

_**Greb**_ "Percuma Zi. Mereka menguncinya" Suara berat Yifan mengalun takalah **sexy** didekat telinga Zitao. Zitao menatap Yifan horror "Ka –kau mau apa ge?"

"Menghangatkanmu Zi, kau pasti kedinginan hanya dengan bathrobe ini" Yifan mulai menciumi tengkuk Zitao, tangannya pun sudah berjelajah. "Ti –tidak mau!" Rajuk Zitao mengingat dia masih kesal terhadap Yifan yang **overprotective** padanya. Yifan melayangkan seribu satu ucapan manisnya, merayu Zitao agar mau melakukan –ehem ehem dengannya, awalnya Zitao tetap keukuh dengan pendiriannya,namun runtuh ketika Yifan mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan nyanyian lembut dari Yifan.

"Ugh –ge berhenti" Zitao berusaha mendorong Yifan menjauh namun tidak berhasil. "Berhenti atau kita tidak akan mela –ah- kukannya sama sekali" Ancaman Zitao pun berhasil menghentikan aksi Yifan

"Oke. Apa syaratnya?" Pasrah Yifan

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu bayi besar" Zitao mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Yifan

"Jitaow~" Rajuk Yifan kekanakkan

"Baiklah. Gege harus menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik terlebih dulu padakku, bagaimana?"

"Syarat yang bagus karena aku punya seribu kisah menarik sayang"

"Kyaaa" Zitao memekik tertahan lalu tertawa bersama Yifan ketika tanpa diduga Yifan mengkatnya **bridal style**. Lalu mengantarkan mereka pada tempat tidur berukuran king size.

"Lalu apa ceritamu ge?" Zitao membalas pelukkan hangat Yifan. Mereka berpelukkan dengan posisi saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Tidak sabaran sekali **heh** panda kecil? Okay. Ini kejadian saat gege duduk dikelas pertama Senior High School. Saat itu musim salju –pertengahan Desember, gege bertengkar dengan Mommy. Akhirnya gege memutuskan tinggal semalam di asrama sekolah bersama Suho. Kau tau apa? –"

"Apa ge?"

"Disana gege bertemu seorang gadis manis bahkan lebih manis dari mu –"

"Benarkah? Gege bilang Zitao cinta pertama gege"

"Jangan memotong sayang. Sampai mana tadi? Ah, kami bertemu seperti dalam drama. Dia yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disana tersesat saat mencari asrama perempuan. Bertuntunglah dia bertemu gege yang tampan ini ketika dia ketakutan karena kantin asrama pria yang gelap. Niat baik gege gagal karena sialnya petugas keamanan sekolah saat itu mengira kami melakukan yang tidak-tidak –"

**Yifan kecil yang baru duduk dikelas pertama di salah satu sekolah menengah atas sedang duduk santai di atas ranjang hasil bajakkannya dari salah satu sohibnya –Park Chanyeol. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan sang ibu hanya karena bertemu sang ayah secara diam-diam, tentu memancing emosi ibunya karena wanita bermarga Wu itu sangat takut bila Yifan kecil terlampau sering bertemu sang mantan suami Yifan akan meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama sang ayah seperti Gege-nya. Yifan yang sudah malas mendengar celotehan sang ibu pun menginap satu malam di asrama sekolah, pilihannya jatuh pada Chanyeol–wakil ketua OSIS tiga disekolahnya. **

"**Besok pagi kau harus sudah angkat kaki dari sini Yifan" ujar Chanyeol sinis, dia kesal karena kenapa harus dirinya yang tidur dibawah beralaskan kasur tipis dan selimut serta satu bantal, bukankah harusnya Yifan yang berada diposisinya sekarang.**

"**Diamlah Park idiot" balas Yifan takkalah sinis lalu keluar kamar secepatnya sebelum terkena tendangan maut Chanyeol yang menguasai bela diri Taekwondo. Dari luar Yifan bisa mendengar berbagai sumpah serapah yang Chanyeol layangkan. Tapi Yifan tidak perduli toh mereka sudah biasa begitu.**

**Yifan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri menimbang-nimbang kemana dia akan melangkahkan kakinya. Yifan akhirnya memutuskan kemana dia akan pergi, dimana dia bisa menikmati kesendirian memandang langit malam dan berharap bidadari jatuh kepelukkannya. Pemuda itu dengan santainya melewati lorong-lorong asrama yang memang dimatikan lampu utamanya sebagai ganti ada lampu berukuran kecil disepanjang lorong. Dia membuka perlahan pintu besar kantin asrama tidak lupa menutupnya kembali, berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu bangku kantin paling ujung dekat jendela-jendela kaca berukuran besar. Disanalah Yifan bisa menikmati luasnya langit malam bertabur bintang sayangnya bulan tidak tampak saat itu.**

**Jelas diingatan Yifan, bangku melingkar yang didudukinya sekarang ini dulu pernah dia tempati bersama keluarga kecilnya –Ibu,Ayah,dirinya serta Gegenya saat pertemuan orang tua ketika Gege-nya seumuran Yifan, sebelum sang ayah bermain api dengan sekretarisnya. Sungguh cerita picisan menurut Yifan.**

**Lama Yifan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sebelum mendengar suara pintu kantin terbuka. Disana seseorang dengan lekuk tubuh wanita berdiri kaku, kalau Yifan tidak salah lihat sosok gadis itu membawa koper besar sementara satu tangannya mendekap boneka panda berukuran sedang. Dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya sosok itu ketakutan. Dengan keberanian dan jiwa lelakinya Yifan mendekati sosok itu dengan perlahan padahal didalam hatinya dia sudah berbusa membaca doa.**

**Sepertinya kebaikan tengah berpihak pada Yifan pasalnya sosok itu bagaikan bidadari bermata panda. Walaupun hanya dibantu dengan lampu berukuran kecil disepajang lorong Yifan yakin akan kecantikkan sosok itu yang juga diyakini seorang gadis tulen. Yifan yang melihat gadis itu bergetar ketakutan perlahan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Saking mengebu-gebunya Yifan melihat gadis itu dia sampai tidak menyadari gadis itu makin ketakutan dan –**

"**KYAAAA VAMPIER MESUM!" Sial. Gadis itu berteriak nyaring. Bodohnya, bukan lari Yifan malah itu berteriak seperti banci blasteran Kanada-Tiongkok dengan suara berat bahkan lebih heboh"AAAARGGGHH SADAKO! ENYAHLAH KAU! ARGH SETAN!" bayangkan saja seperti apa perpaduan suara mereka.**

**Lampu utama lorong pun seketika hidup bersamaan dengan dua penjaga asrama yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka. **

Tawa memenuhi kamar tidur Yifan dan Zitao saat itu juga. Zitao sampai harus meredam tawanya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yifan. Setelah puas keadaan menjadi sunyi. Namun tidak dengan pergerakan tangan Yifan yang kembali mengerayangi tubuh istrinya tercinta. Zitao yang sadar pun menggeliat geli sementara tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yifan dari tubuhnya dan itu berhasil.

Yifan menatap sebal Zitao "Apalagi sekarang Zi?"

"Gege pikir satu cerita saja sudah cukup? Lanjutkan" Zitao mencibir

"Baiklah yang mulia Ratu" Dengan gemas Yifan mengecup pipi tembam Zitao

**Lalu mulai satu kisah lainnya – **

**Setelah kejadian itu Yifan mengetahui gadis itu bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao. Siswi pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Lahir pada 2 Mei 1993, Qingdao. Anak kedua sama sepertinya. Sangat suka hal yang berbau panda,cheescake,dan buah strawberry. Menguasai Wushu sejak kecil. Polos dan cerdas. Yifan bangga dengan dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah mendapat biodata gadis yang dipanggil Zitao oleh teman-temannya itu. Tidak sulit baginya hanya dengan pengamatan langsung selama 2 hari dan menyogok Chanyeol dengan iming-iming membantu pemuda cerdas itu mendekati sepupunya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.**

**Yah bisa dibilang selama hampir dua minggu ini Yifan resmi menjadi pengagum rahasia Zitao. Jangan sebut Yifan pengecut karena tidak berani mendekati Zitao secara frontal, sebenarnya Yifan sudah merencanakan segala sesuatunya dengan rapi. Karena itulah dia disini sekarang –Pinky sebuah toko khusus barang-barang wanita. Yifan melirik-lirik barang-barang disana dengan malu-malu bagaimana tidak malu kalau dilihat oleh pengunjung lainnya yang semuanya adalah 'wanita'. Dengan kekuatan superheronya Yifan memberanikan diri mendekati satu barang yang menarik perhatiannya –dua pasang boneka Naga dan Panda yang semakin membuat Yifan tertarik adalah dia bisa merekam suaranya disana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suara ketukkan pintu menganggu konsentrasi Zitao yang sedang dengan hikmad mengikuti alur drama favoritnya. Dengan malas-malasan Zitao membuka pintu kamar asrama-nya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disana hanya cicak yang menempel pada langit-langit. Saat Zitao ingin menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, kaki panjangnya menendang sebuah kotak putih bermotif bunga. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan adakah sosok lain disana tapi nihil –tidak ada siapapun. Zitao segera mengangkut kotak cukup besar itu kedalam kamarnya. Tangannya dia lipat didada,alisnya berkerut, otaknya menimbang-nimbang harus dia buka atau tidak kotak itu. Otak polosnya takut jikalau itu adalah bom dari teroris korea utara namun disatu sisi rasa penasaranya mendominasi. Jadilah tanganya dengan cepat membuka rapi kotak itu dan tada zitao ,menemukan boneka panda dan naga serta beberapa surat didalam amplop lucu bergambar panda.**

**Surat pertama –**

'**Tolong dengarkan kata hatiku, sang tuan naga'**

**Zitao mengkerutkan alisnya kembali. Otaknya yang lamban susah memproses apa maksud isi surat itu. Dilirknya kedua boneka, terdapat kartu yang digantungkan di leher masing-masing boneka. 'Dengarkan aku' tergantung pada boneka naga dan 'Rekam aku' tergantung pada boneka panda.**

'_**Hkhm test. Hai aku fafan si tuan naga, senang mengenal anak manis sepertimu, Huang Zizi Tao'**_** –suara berat sang tuan naga terdengar lucu membuat Zitao tertawa dan memeluk erat boneka naga sehingga aroma strawberry langsung menyapa indera penciuman Zitao.**

**Surat kedua –**

'**Sudah dengar? Lalu apa balasan dari nona panda yang manis? Sebut saja namaku Kris nona panda'**

**Zitao mengerti kali ini, dia memikirkan kata-kata yang akan direkamnya pada sang nona panda beraroma vanilla.**

'_**Ni Hao tuan naga. Aku Zizi si nona panda juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris' **_**–Ucap Zitao semangat dengan nada ceria khas milikknya**

**Lucu memang mengingat Zitao tidak tau siapa lawan mainnya tapi dia masih mengikuti alur permainan sang pengirim. Tapi apa mau dikata, Zitao yang selalu penasaran memaksanya ikut dalam permainan bila ingin mengetahui akhirnya.**

**Dibukanya surat ketiga yang berisikan –**

'**Anak baik. Cukup untuk hari ini, jaga mereka baik-baik. Selamat malam nona panda' –Kris**

**Malam itu Zitao tidur dengan senyum mengembang ditemani dua teman barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketukan pintu teratur cukup keras membangunkan tidur manis Zitao. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya lalu berjalan malas menuju pintu kamar asramanya melihat siapa yang menganggunya dipagi hari seperti ini padahal kelas tennisnya baru akan mulai pukul 8 nanti.**

"**Ya, Sia –pa" Lagi-lagi Zitao tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada satu paperbag dan secarik surat menyembul. Zitao menghela nafas berat lalu menampung paperbag itu kedalam kamarnya.**

**Zitao duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya dengan semangat membuka surat dari sang pengirim berisikan,**

'**Pagi nona panda. Sarapan dengan baik oke?' – Kris**

**Daging,sayur,buah segar dalam bentuk lucu tersaji didalam kotak makan dari sang pengirim dilengkapi dengan satu botol jus strawberry dan satu botol susu Vanilla. "Apa tuan naga yang membuatnya? Kelihatannya enak. Apa dia chef bintang lima?" Seru Zitao polos, dia sejak dulu bermimpi memiliki pasangan yang pintar memasak. Zitao suka makanan.**

**Sementara didepan pintu kamar Zitao yang tertutup –**

"**Aku chef bintang lima? Well, aku tidak menyangka aku sekeren itu" Bisik narsis sosok itu. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan disana yang sudah rapi dengan jersay basketnya.**

_**Tok!Tok!Tok!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zitao menghela nafas berat menatap satu botol air mineral dan vitamin serta yang tidak pernah tinggal –sepucuk surat. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia terus menerima hadiah dari sang pengirim yang menyebut dirinya –Kris. Namun saat Zitao bertanya pada teman-temanya apa ada yang mengenal siswa bernama Kris, tidak satupun yang tahu. **

**Zitao menutup loker tennisnya dengan lesu,tubuhnya hangat sejak kemarin. Zitao memaksa masuk kelas tennis hari ini karena ada pengambilan nilai jadi dia tidak bisa bermanja-manja pada tempat tidurnya sampai panasnya turun. Ditambah lagi dengan identitas si misterius Kris menambah beban pikirannya.**

"**Hey Panda!" Panggil seseorang gadis berpipi Bakpao beberapa meter didepan Zitao. "Ada apa Xiumin jie?" Zitao mendekat ke arah Xiumin yang sedang kesusahan mengatasi dua keranjang berisi bola-bola tennis. "Heol masih bertanya rupanya. Tolong bantu aku, bawa satu keranjang ini ke ruang penyimpanan oke? Xiexie panda" Xiumin meninggalkan Zitao setelah mendapat anggukan dari Zitao.**

**Gadis panda itu segera mengangkat keranjang penuh bola, dan melangkah cepat. Dia harus segera menaruh keranjang itu di ruang penyimpanan dan segera tidur. Tapi –**

_**Bruk!**_

**Rencana tinggal rencana, ketika Zitao hanya bisa melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang menatapnya khawatir sebelum dia jatuh pingsan sepenuhnya –dipelukan si pemuda pirang–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yifan menatap memuja sosok gadis didepannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Yifan yang awalnya ingin menuju kamar asrama Zitao, malah bertemu gadis itu di gedung olahraga, yang lebih tidak terduga adalah Zitao jatuh pingsan di pelukannya! Oh Tuhan, Yifan ingin mengulangi kejadian siang tadi. Demi apapun kulit Zitao sungguh halus seperti bayi! Ditambah bibir peach yang menggoda untuk digigit, dilu –**

"**Aish!" Yifan mengacak-acak surai pirangnya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya barusan. Oh, sungguh Yifan yang mesum.**

"**Eungh" Suara lembut Zitao terdengar sontak Yifan menatap lekat Zitao yang menatapnya polos. Sepertinya dia belum sadar betul. "Siapa?" Tanya Zitao dengan suara serak, dengan cepat Yifan menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya entah kapan dan dari mana Yifan mendapatkannya. **

**Satu tegukkan –belum menyadari sesuatu**

**Dua tegukkan –Mata Zitao berkedip-kedip **

**Tiga tegukkan –Mata pandanya membulat. Air dari mulutnya menyembur deras tepat didepan wajah Yifan. Yifan menatap datar Zitao membiarkan air menetes di wajahnya. Zitao yang melihat Yifan dengan muka seramnya memberanikan diri menyeka air dari wajah Yifan dengan ujung sweater panjangnya. Eh? Tunggu. Seingat Zitao sebelum pingsan dia masih memakai seragam tennisnya. Jangan-jangan –**

"**Kyaaa! Menjauh dariku paman mesum!" **_**Duagh!**_** Zitao menendang Yifan hingga terjengkang kebelakang.**

**Demi kambing peliharaan neneknya di Guangzhou, baru kali ini Yifan mendapat tendangan dari seorang gadis! Untung sayang batin Yifan sembari berdiri kembali.**

"**Y-ya. Tenanglah Zitao" Yifan berusaha menenangkan Zitao yang sudah berada di sudut kamar dengan gelas kaca ditangannya siap kapan saja melayang ke arah Yifan kapan pun Zitao mau. Yifan tentu saja tidak ingin terkena hantaman gelas kaca itu, dia masih ingin hidup bersama Zitao, menikah dan yang paling penting melakukan malam pertama. Dasar si Wu mesum.**

"**Kau siapa?" Tanya Zitao horror**

**Matilah kau Wu Yi Fan, "Umm aku umm siswa kelas 1A ya siswa kelas 1A"**

"**Bohong" Nada bicara Zitao semakin horror. "Kau pasti paman mesum yang suka anak gadis kan?! Paman ingin membawa Zitao kan? Huwee mama Zitao tidak mau! Paman ini ingin memakan Zitao!" cerca Zitao kalap**

"**Hey-hey Zitao. Pertama aku tidak setua sebutan 'paman'. Kedua memang aku yang mengantikan bajumu tapi aku hanya melihat sedikit" Jelas Yifan gugup**

"**Eh? Sedikit?"**

"**Iya. Dada-mu besar" Yifan berujar santai terkesan polos dan jujur**

"**Oh ya? Dada Zitao besar?" Zitao dengan polosnya menunduk untuk melihat dadanya sendiri**

"**Iya besar!" Seru Yifan antusias**

"**Sebesar apa?!" **

"**Ummm? melon segar!" Oh tolong bunuh author sekarang.**

"**Apa iya?" Dengan tenang Zitao memegang kedua dada-nya sendiri.**

**Bagus! Ini saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Dengan perlahan Yifan merayap kedepan pintu kamar Zitao, membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Yak sedikit lagi berhasil lolos dari maut. Namun –berhenti ketika Zitao kembali menatap tajam Yifan, "Kau. Tidak bohongkan?" Zitao berkata dengan nada bertanya namun mengancam '**_**jika kau berbohong katakan goodbye pada kepalamu'**_

"**I-iya aku tidak berbohong. Dada-mu besar, aku hampir saja ingin –" Yifan seketika membungkam mulut kotornya bisa menjadi bencana alam kalau dia keceplosan berkata **_**'Aku hampir saja ingin memakannya'**_

"**Ingin apa?"**

"**I-ingin ke toilet, y-ya ingin ke toilet. Aku pamit dulu ya Zitao,bye!" Yifan menyengir lebar lalu dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kamar terkutuk itu. Tepat saat Yifan keluar terdengar –**

"**KYAAA! PIRANG MESUM!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 hari sudah sejak kejadian malam itu. Zitao tidak pernah lagi mendapat hadiah dari 'Kris', bukan Zitao kalau tidak penasaran. Karena itulah gadis panda bernama lengkap Huang Zitao itu sedang berdiri manis didepan pintu asrama yang terpaku **_**'Byun Baekhyun'**_** disana.**

_**Tok!Tok!Tok!**_** –"Baek!"**

**Kesal karena tidak ada sahutan sedari tadi Zitao pun dengan kalap menendang-nendang pintu tanpa dosa itu, **_**Duk!Duk!Duk!**_** –"Hyunbaek Byun!"**

**Terdengar bunyi satu atau mungkin dua orang terjatuh didalam sana sebelum pintu terbuka. Muncullah sosok Baekhyun yang ditunggunya sejak tadi, tapi gadis penyuka bacon itu tidak sendiri, dia bersama seseorang yang tingginya hampir menyamai paman-paman mesum 3 hari yang lalu tapi yang ini tersenyum terlalu lebar dan mereka terlihat err –berantakan.**

"**Ada apa PandaZi?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seperti menutupi sesuatu**

"**Err –kalian terlihat berantakan, habis melakukan apa?"**

"**Tentu saja, Membuat a –NAK AYAM! AW!" Teriak Chanyeol –pemuda yang bersama baekhyun– kalap, setelah tulang keringnya beradu dengan kaki Baekhyun sang atlet bola.**

"**Jangan dengarkan si gila ini Zi. Ayo masuk" Baekhyun tertawa garing sebelum menarik Zitao masuk. "Jadi ada apa panda?" Baekhyun menyodorkan susu kaleng coklat lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol tepat didepan Zitao.**

"**Sebenarnya–" Zitao menceritakan kejadian sejak 1 bulan terkahir, barang-barang apa saja yang sudah dia terima, kapan saja, dan dimana saja. Tapi dia tidak menceritakan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu pada duo happy virus itu.**

"**Jadi –kalian kenal siswa yang bernama Kris disini?" Tanya Zitao polos tidak menyadari seringai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menahan tawa. "A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar" Baekhyun berlari agar tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga. Sementara Chanyeol masih menyeringai.**

"**Jangan menatapku seperti itu Chan" Kesal Zitao yang tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu. "Hahaha kau hanya terlalu polos Zitao" Chanyeol tertawa geli, sedangkan yang ditertawakan malah menatapnya sebal. **

"**Pergilah ke Mading 2. Disana ada profil siswa populer dan kau akan tau siapa 'Kris'-mu yang sebenarnya" **

"**Kau yakin?"**

"**Yakin"**

"**Benarkah?"**

"**Benar"**

"**Tidak boho –"**

"**Sudah pergi cepat sana. Sebelum 'Kris'-mu dipatuk anak ayam!" Sekarang Chanyeol yang sebal menghadapi tingkah Zitao yang kelewat polos**

**Setelah adegan pengusiran terhadapnya, Zitao dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan dimana papan mading 2 berada. Angin topan,gempa bumi,tsunami seperti menerpa Zitao ketika melihat foto sosok 'Kris' yang sebenarnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, alis tebal seperti angry bird,bibir tebal merah yang sexy. Dia mirip sekali dengan –**

"**DIA? SI PIRANG MESUM?!"**

**_Jdar! Jder!_ Bumi gonjang-ganjing setelah teriakan menggelegar Zitao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yifan menyantap makan siangnya tanpa semangat sedikit pun. Pupus sudah kesempatan mendapatkan Zitao pikirnya, pupus sudah harapan membangun masa depan bersama Zitao, pupus sudah mimpinya melakukan malam pertama bersama Zitao. Oh yeah tidak pernah tinggal pikiran mesumnya.**

**Yifan hanya mengaduk-aduk _Mushroom Cream Soup_-nya, sementara otaknya terus berputar mecari cara lain untuk menarik Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Apa perlu Yifan menghamili Zitao dulu? Beruntung kalau Zitao dan keluarga menerima kalau menolak? Bisa mati berdiri dia.**

**"Aish" _Jdak!_ Yifan membenturkan pelan kepalanya diatas meja kantin. Dia sudah pasrah akan nasibnya yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Zitao.**

**"Hey" –Suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar ditelinga Yifan namun pemuda tiang itu tidak menghiraukannya paling hanya penggemar yang minta makan siang bersama, hah Yifan malas berurusan dengan yang seperti itu, lebih baik dia pura-pura tidur dan membayangkan Zitao menari sexy.**

**"Hey! Kris" Kali ini nada gadis itu terdengar sedikit menuntut perhatian Yifan dan apa tadi? Dia memanggil Yifan 'Kris'? Jangan-jangan –**

**_Gotcha!_**

**Zitao tengah duduk manis tepat dihadapannya dengan boneka 'Nona Panda' didekapannya. "Uh –oh umm siapa?" Tanya Yifan gugup serta pura-pura tidak mengenal Zitao. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Zitao balik bertanya pada Yifan yang masih pura-pura bodoh.**

**"Ya, kau siapa?"**

**"Kau lupa aku siapa?! Kau bahkan yang mengganti bajuku tiga hari yang lalu! Kau juga bilang da –hmph" ocehan Zitao terhenti ketika tangan besar Yifan membekap bibir _peach_nya. Yifan mau tidak mau harus membekap mulut Zitao kalau tidak gadis panda itu dipastikan akan berteriak _'Kau juga bilang dadaku besar'_ dengan kalap. Kalau itu terjadi Yifan akan segera pindah sekolah dimana tidak satu orangpun yang tau identitasnya –berlebihan.**

**"Ya ya ya. Aku mengenalmu, Huang Zitao. Maafkan aku tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu" Pinta Yifan tulus. Kalau Chanyeol ada disana dia akan menganga lebar, pasalnya Yifan tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya. Harga diri Yifan itu mahal kawan!**

**Zitao diam. Yifan diam. Adegan itu berlangsung selama hampir 5 menit. Sebelum akhirnya –**

"**Hey Zitao, mau menjadi kekasihku tidak?" Sungguh, ternyata seorang Wu Yi Fan tidak romantis.**

_**Plak!**_** –Zitao menampar Yifan. Seorang Wu Yi Fan ditampar guys! Ditampar! Ditampar! Ditamp –oke.**

"**Kau sungguh tidak romantis Gege. Ulangi" Zitao bersedekap lucu menunggu Yifan mengulangi peryataan cintanya.**

"**Ekhm Huang Zitao maukah kau –"**

_**Plak! **_**–"Terlalu kaku Ge. Ulangi"**

**Yifan menghela nafas sabar, untung sayang batinnya menguatkan diri. Pemuda beralis angry bird itu mencari-cari properti apa yang bisa dipakainya mengantikan seikat bunga. Yifan akhirnya memutuskan membeli segelas jus Strawberry favorit Zitao, lalu meminjam sebentar boneka 'Nona Panda' yang Zitao bawa.**

"**Hallo Nona Panda yang cantik, aku Tuan Naga. Aku mencintaimu, mau tidak nona panda yang manis menjadi kekasih tuan naga yang tampan ini?" Pernyataan cinta Yifan diakhiri dengan senyum termanis darinya. "Ah ya, ambil dan minum jus strawberry ini jika 'iya' dan jika 'tidak' buang jusnya. Bagaimana Zi?"**

_**Deg!Deg!Deg!**_** –Jantung Yifan mengalami histeria ketika melihat Zitao melangkah menuju kotak sampah dengan Jus Strawberry ditangannya. Dan jantungnya hampir jatuh ke bawah, karena ternyata Zitao meminum teguk demi teguk Jus yang dibelinya.**

"**Xiexie Zi. **_**Wo Ai Ni**_**" Yifan mengecup dua kali bibir peach Zitao ketika gadis manis itu sudah kembali duduk dihadapannya.**

"_**Wo Ye Ai Ni Gege**_**" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata elang milik Yifan menatap teduh sepasang mata kucing Zitao. Senyum terukir dibibir tebalnya maupun bibir _peach_ Zitao.

"Sudahkan? Kau suka ceritanya _baby peach_?" Tanya Yifan seraya memeluk tubuh Zitao yang lebih kecil darinya beberapa senti.

"Umm" Zitao hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sementara senyum tidak luntur sedari tadi

**00:00**

"_Happy New Year_. Wo ai ni Wu Zitao"

"_Happy New Year, I love you too _Wu Yi Fan"

Sepasang suami istri itu saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui bibir yang bertautan diiringi bunyi petasan serta lentera yang menghiasi langit malam China khas tahun baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu diluar kamar Yifan-Zitao, tiga setan kecil tengah mencuri-curi kesempatan mendengarkan apa saja yang terjadi didalam sana, apakah mommy-daddy mereka berbaikan atau tidak. Mereka melakukan 'Uh-Oh' atau tidak, mereka sungguh ingin tahu.

"Hey, Sehun minggir!" bisik Kyungsoo namun cukup keras

"Kau saja sana dasar pendek" Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari tengah pintu

"Ya! Jangan injak kakiku" Gretak Yixing dengan volume suara kecil

"Minggir sehun"

"Tidak!"

"Aw!aw! rambutku!"

"Aish jangan remas bokongku Kyung!"

"Awas!"

Yeah,ketiga setan kecil itu malah membuat keributan seperti biasa. Mereka tidak menyadari pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran mereka akan –

_Bruk!Brak!_

"AW!"

"Astaga!" pekik Zitao kaget melihat ketiga anaknya saling menimpa didepan pintu kamar, sementara Yifan hanya tertawa geli lalu menyamakan posisinya dengan XingSooHun diikuti dengan Zitao.

"Hey kalian bertiga, si _trouble maker_. Selamat Tahun Baru, _We love you_" Zitao serta Yifan mengecup ketiga _trouble maker_ itu bergantian

"_Happy New Year too mom, da_d!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Cinta itu sehalus udara,langit awan dan hujan'_

**-Love Is Never Flat-**

**-Tamat-**

**a/n**

**Hay! apakabar semua? ada yang kangen acha gakk? gak ada ya? yaudah bhay:") hahaha gak deng**

**Maaf yaa acha gak update-update. Ini FF special karena kayaknya ini FF terkahir acha sebelum UN, doain acha ya lulus UN dengan nilai tinggi &amp; masuk SMA Favorit :D. Nulis FF ini aja mesti nyuri-nyuri kesempatan:") soalnya akhir2 ini pulang malem terus sih mesti ikut les tambahan, eh kok malah acha yang curhat ehehehe XD**

**Oh ya! #HAPPYKRISTAODAY! gakpp lah telah 2hari:") yang penting acha cinta kristao! yeay!**

**oh ya juga! kemarin ada yang nanya acha KrisHan shipper juga apa bukan, jawabanya adalahhh 'Tidak'. Acha Official couple shipper, tp bukan berati gak suka crack lohh:D**

**Hari ini juga denger berita kurang enak, kata media china tao leave tapi ternyata nggak yeay! tapi jujur aja walaupun leave acha bakal tetep ngesupport mereka kok -Yifan,Tao,Luhan &amp; EXO ;D. karena penggemar sejati itu yang setia apapun keputusan idolanya bukan yang mencaci maki:)**

**ahh udah malem. acha mau bobok dulu yaa! dadah semua! jangan lupa reviews yaa:) **

**"Jika ingin dihargai maka hargailah pula orang lain" Gitu kata orang tua achaa ehehe. acha juga kalo baca ff pasti sempetin review kokk jadi jangan lupa review okeee**

**BYE~ WO AI NI~**

**SEMOGA SUKSES UN 2015!~**


End file.
